Eletronegatividade
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: AU. Em um mundo literalmente e infimamente pequeno.O mundo atômico.Arthur era um Átomo, Íon, isso mesmo, e de péssima alto estima por não possuir sequer um elétron devido a um put* Átomo de flúor francês, que roubou todos os seus... Além da pureza de seu corpo físico.Um mundo onde um Átomo possuía a 'ilusão' da forma humana.E mesmo nesse mundo conquistar alguém não era nada fácil.
1. A força de um Átomo

**Nooossa...Faz realmente muuuito tempo que eu não escrevo uma UsUk...(em português) ...Tanto tempo...**

E ainda por cima eu volto com...Isso! XDDD

Sabe como é...Eu estava estudando e...Puf! Aconteceu XDD Minha imaginação funciona de uma forma meio perturbada...

Bem, espero que gostem!

* * *

**Sinopse completa** - Em um mundo pequeno, literalmente e infimamente pequeno. O mundo atômico. Arthur era um Átomo,Íon, isso mesmo, e de péssima alto estima por acreditar-se fraco por não possuir sequer um eletronzinho devido a um put* Átomo de flúor francês que dizia ser um frâncio, que roubou todos que possuía... Além da pureza de seu corpo físico, pois, era um mundo onde um simples Átomo possuía a 'ilusão' da forma humana, e mesmo nesse mundo conquistar alguém não era menos complicado, mas da mesma forma, aquele que possuir o coração, ou núcleo se preferir, mais forte vencerá, apesar de aparentar fraqueza em seu exterior. E o Átomo Alfred F. Jones logo descobriria isso.

**Two-shot**

* * *

**Capítulo 1¹** _A força de um Átomo._

Arthur não vivia uma vida realmente muito feliz, ah nãao...Nem um pouco. Era um Átomo particularmente jovem levando-se em conta a Vida Média daqueles que conhecia. Até pouco tempo atrás era um feliz e independente Átomo neutro, que vivia despreocupadamente compartindo a mesma substancia que seu amigo japonês e seu...Colega Suíço.

Viviam, para o mundo dos humanos, num grande laboratório de nome internacional, onde uniam e testavam substancias e mais substancias de todas as partes do mundo.

Foi assim que conheceu Francis, um Íon negativo, um frâncio, o mais fraco elemento de toda a tabela periódica, um inútil melhor dizendo, de eletronegatividade mínima, ou seja, incapaz de atrair elétrons de outros átomos e tornar-se um neutro, incapaz de conquistar sequer uma mosca para viver ao seu lado dividindo seus bens e completando e sendo completado por alguém mais.

A grande verdade...É que Artie era todo um romântico. E quando conheceu esse pobre ser, se apiedou dele, era um francês alto de pequeno coração, núcleo se preferir, a força de seu peito dificilmente seriam fortes o suficiente para ultrapassar as barreiras de seu grande, e sexy, corpo e chegar ao coração de outro Átomo para que pudessem atrair-se e assim dividir os elétrons um do outro, mesmo que ambos ainda seguissem 'pobres' de elétrons, ao menos formariam uma bonita Ligação Covalente, como juntando seus poucos bens e vivendo numa casinha pequenininha, mas cheia de amor.

Oh Bllody hell...Era quando possuía esses pensamentos que deseja morrer em uma grande explosão...

Dessa forma, deixou-se conquistar por esse suposto "Fráncio", aproximou-se o suficiente para sentir a atração de seu núcleo, seu peito batendo contra o seu, devia ter estranhado aí que algo estava errado... Afinal, era um Átomo inglês cuja carga positiva, os prótons, e sua carga negativa, os elétrons, estavam em total equilíbrio, por isso era um neutro, e por isso mesmo não deveria sentir-se atraído tão facilmente por alguém de núcleo tão pequeno.

Ainda assim...

- F-fran-cis – Suspirava, sentia seu corpo vibrar, correntes elétricas passarem por todo seu corpo, sentia-se em chamas. Agarrava-se dos ombros daquele corpo mais alto que o seu, sem saber como proteger-se, como segurar-se – Oooh! Franc-cis!

Sentia os elétrons de suas camadas excitando-se, e abandonando seu corpo, era um estúpido... Mas a verdade é que no momento, sentia-se tão extasiado que nada disso lhe importava. E quando acordou, na manhã seguinte, não era mais aquele orgulhoso e completo Átomo, era um put* Íon incompleto...Havia perdido...TODOS seus elétrons. E frente a sua expressão pasmada estava o sorriso galanteador daquele put* francês! Estava mentindo desde o começo! Não era um maldito Fráncio, era Flúor! O mais forte, e atrativo, elemento da tabela! MALDITO CONQUISTADOR BARATO!

É claro que não pode resistir a seu núcleo...Era um put* flúr francês sexy e-

- Pode ter todos seus elétrons se quiser Mon Amour~ - Disse o francês tomando seu queixo de forma sedutora – Sabe que eles não são permanentemente meus e podes toma-los de volta quando bem entender, só temos que~ -Aproximou ambos os lábios quase roçando-os – seguir com nossa noitada de amour~

Um soco.

- EU JAMAIS TERIA UMA LIGAÇÂO COVALENTE SEM FIM COM UM DESGRAÇADO COMO VOCÊ! YOUR BLOODY BASTARD!

- Aaaii~ Não seja agressivo Mon Amour~! Você sabe o que acontece quando um átomo se parte em do- AI,Ai! Sacreblé!

- EU NÂO QUERO SABER! EU QUERO MAIS QUE VOCÊ SE EXPLODA MESMO! IDIOTA!I! IDIOTA!I! IDIOTA!I! IDIOTA!I! IDIOTA!I! IDIOTA!I! IDIOTA!I! IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- WAAAAAAAA! P-pois ainda vai me a-agradecer por isso seu inglês amargu- AAAAH!

E assim...Devido a seu orgulho, fora reduzido a um puto Íon... Sem elétrons e sem força eletronegativa para conquistar algum átomo e recuperar seu status, agora estava destinado a ser o "elo fraco" de uma relação por meio da Ligação Iônica, ou viver na mesmice de uma ligação covalente...

Tudo por causa daquele PUT*... E repetia os mesmos insultos aritmeticamente com expoentes infinitos que eram proporcionais ao seu ódio por aquele infeliz...

E ainda assim tida a audácia de alegar que um dia "ainda ia agradecê-lo"

Como se um dia fosse agradecer a partícula que arruinou sua vida...

* * *

**São dois capítulos apenas, curtos e singelos, ainda essa semana posto o último. **

**Como estou me preparando (again) para o vestibular, é capaz de fics como essa começarem a aparecer, então, preparem-se XDD**

**E logo mais volto também com mais CdE!**  
**Nos lemos! o/**


	2. Nosso tipo de ligação

**Poxa! Eu fiquei realmente surpresa por ter recebido um review e um favorito nessa história! Achei que só iriam ignorar a existência dessa história XDD**

**Por isso um agradecimento à NoxDawn24642, e um muuuito especial à Sasha!**

**Eu estava abrindo o arquivo para organizar o texto quando vi seu review! Realmente muito obrigada! ^^**

**Fico muito feliz que você esteja tendo justamente essa matéria e eu esteja de alguma forma de ajudando ^^~ A primeira pessoa que eu comentei a ideia, ****Jojo Okumura, também a teve um dia depois de eu lhe mostrar o texto! Legal, né? ^^**

Vou sim continuar com esse tipo de história, ajuda muito e é beeem divertido XDD

******Filosofia é mais complicado por que não entra nas matérias que vou fazer no vestibular, mas o que você tem dificuldade em geografia? ^^**

Mais uma vez muito obrigado! E eu sei que disse que seriam só dois capítulos, mas acontece que eu me empolguei e a coisa cresceu XDDD Mas já esta acabando!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 2¹ - Nosso tipo de ligação**

Sabe quando você acabou de sair de um relacionamento difícil e complicado, vira a noite bebendo/vendo filmes tristes/comendo sorvete, e tudo o que deseja para a sua vida é seguir sozinho com uma dúzia de átomos felinos?

... Maaaas claaaro! O mundo tem que conspirar a seu contra! E a maldita física rir malvadamente comendo pipocas com sua meio-irmã Química enquanto os dois riem da sua desgraça!

Ah claro, e a Biologia esta filmando tudo...

Agora que era um simples Íon, as outros NÂO LHE DEIXAVAM MAIS EM PAZ!

Depois de ciclos inteiros sem ter nenhum amante ...Agora tinha que esconder-se para não sair gay-eletronegativamente atacado!

Mais cedo naquela semana já havia ameaçado partir um espanhol e causar uma explosão atômica, por que ele estava chegando perto de mais! Parecia hipnotizado por sua presença...Além de ser transformado nessa vergonha partícula da Íon, agora também tinha cara de feromônio animal?! Quanto mais as ciências iriam rir de sua pobre existência?!

Não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo...Quando caminhava pelas substancias-cidades, chamava a atenção com se fosse um átomo de Urânio 235 a ponto de sofrer uma fissão, é sério! Realmente parecia que chamava a atenção como se seu núcleo estivesse a ponto de dividir-se e causar uma reação em cadeia atingindo a todos... O que era ridículo e impossível!... Bem, a menos que algum átomo maluco tivesse um nêutron de alta velocidade e lançasse contra seu peito... Mas ai não seria sua culpa! E eles não pertenciam a uma usina nuclear para isso acontecer.

Estava começando a divagar...O ponto era que, se o problema não estava em seu núcleo...O que mais preocupava ou chamava a atenção de tantas partículas? Afinal...Não possuía mais elétrons que podia dividir ou compartilhar... Não era nenhum par em potencial... Então...Por que tanta atenção...?

Sentou-se no meio de uma substancia, quase uma praça, observando uma família, uma molécula se preferir brincando ali ao lado...

Mesmo que...Uma ligação covalente tivesse a triste perspectiva de dividir uns poucos elétrons com outro átomo sem poder voltar a ser aquela orgulhosa partícula neutra solteirona...Ao menos poderia formar sua própria molécula...Com filhos...Um cachorro chamado Rex e muito amor...Juntos poderiam ter uma existência mais significativa... Afinal, de ligações singelas nasciam as substancias familiares que os humanos tanto prezavam! Como a água e o oxigênio.

Poderia ao menos dividir sua vida, e ser assim juntos...Meio felizes...

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem notou como alguém aproximava-se, atraído como os demais por uma força estranha, um magnetismo, observando os olhos verdes perdidos de forma maravilhada, encantado... Este era Jones. Um átomo incompleto, quase um átomo neutro, faltava apenas um elétrons para alcançar tal feito.

Ainda assim parou, alguns passos ainda de distancia de tão adorável Íon, não queria forçar as coisas simplesmente seguindo o curso de seus instintos, era um Amental, portanto, teria facilidade de obter elétrons alheios, mas queria muito mais que isso, queria amar...Ser amado por alguém...

E por mais que as ciências pudessem explicar química e biologicamente o amor...Jamais poderia medi-lo como uma grandeza física, pois, não havia uma unidade de medida em mundo nenhum que conseguisse medir o amor.

- Hello!

Arthur pegou um salto que quase o transformou numa partícula espacial, levantando o rosto para o desconhecido e entrando em modo ofensivo.

- O que você quer?! – Grosseiro e ríspido logo de cara.

- Aaah...Prazer em conhecer-te também... – Seguiu já não tão seguro de si, mas logo se incorporou, ainda seria o átomo a salvar o mundo! Não poderia desistir tão fácil. E talvez... Esse Íon fosse...O que estava procurando...Talvez com ele, pudesse ter essa tão particular forma de ligação chamada de "Amor". – Sou Jones! Alfred ! Estava passando por aqui e...Não pude deixar de te notar... Tem uns olhos muito brilhantes sabia?...E encantadores...

Arthur observou o estranho erguendo a sobrancelha, de certa forma assustando-o pelo tamanho que elas possuíam... Talvez tivesse o acúmulo da massa de alguns nêutrons ali para criar assim tanto volume!

- ... Eu sei que você não me conhece e tudo mais... Mas...Será que você poderia me dizer seu nome...? – Sorriu o mais brilhante que pode.

Mas suficientemente radiante para chamar a atenção desse Íon tão ranzinza.

- ...Kirkland...Arthur Kirkland... – Devia estar louco para apresentar-se assim a um completo desconhecido, mas...Sem seus elétrons, não tinha mais nada a perder...

Sua dignidade não contava.

- Oooh! É um nome legal! "Arthur"...Bem forte! Hehe – O inglês seguiu observando-o sem entender – W-well... Tens uns olhos realmente bem profundos...E desconcertantes... Hem, hem...Artie, será que aceitaria dar uma volta pelas substancias...Comigo?

- Olha, se você esta tentando me conquistar por causa dos...Meus elétrons, temo dizer que escolheu o...Íon errado. Não tenho mais nenhum...Roubaram todos os meus na cam...No começo da semana.

Todos os sonhos ionicamente gays desse pobre átomo dissiparam-se com esta informação, viu como o outro se levantava irritado pela intromissão em seus pensamentos e começava a caminhar na direção oposta.

- ...Espere! – Antes que pudesse processar completamente a informação deu um passo à frente para onde o inglês ia, fazendo-o parar e encará-lo estranhado. - ...N-não me importa se você tem ou não elétrons...Eu...Queria mesmo poder conhecer-te...De verdade

- Eu não trarei nenhum benefício a você, mesmo numa ligação covalente você perderia metade dos seus elétrons para dividi-los comigo, e nunca seria um átomo completo. Você nem me conhece, pode arranjar algo melhor, eu não preciso de tua piedade – Colocou friamente, tornando a dar as costas, sabia de cara que aquele era um Átomo...Quase no nível que antes ele estava...E receber piedade de uma partícula assim...Era simplesmente terrível.

- ...Mas eu quero te conhecer...Vi algo especial em você...E agora você tem a certeza de que não fui atraído simplesmente para obter seus componentes... – Tornou a voltar-se àquela partícula de alta estatura e envolventes olhos azulados - ...E quem sabe nós...Podemos ter...Uma relação...Uma ligação diferente.

- Se você espera que eu aceite um único componente seu para viver o resto de minha vida numa triste e dependente ligação Iônica, você esta muito engano! – Colocou sentindo seu orgulho morder-se de raiva e desgosto, metaforicamente falando – Eu prefiro me dissipar sozinho num experimento falido, do que_**isso.**_

- N-não! O que eu quis dizer é...Uma relação diferente... Uma...Relação diferente...Uma ligação de amor.

Podiam chama-lo de louco...E o pior é que provavelmente teriam razão... Mas isso o atingiu, o fez ceder e acompanhar o completo desconhecido a um...Inocente passeio

Talvez o que o francês tirou de si também havia afetado sua cabeça e as barreiras de seu bom senso,eletrosfera para os íntimos. Por que realmente o seguiu... O Átomo incompleto manteve uma distancia respeitosa que não ativaria o magnetismo de nenhum dos dois e manteria tudo apenas numa respeitosa...

Amizade...

Alguém que você encontra uma vez e conversa por alguns instantes, não é seu amigo... Mas quando esses encontros acontecem, acontecem, e acontecem novamente... Talvez nem numa equação de amizade poderia se encaixar.

Quem acreditaria se dissesse... Que um dia estava sozinho lamentando suas desgraças, até que da multidão surgirá um homem que lhe oferecia simplesmente a simpleza de um passeio revigorante, e que depois disso... Trocaram suas coordenadas,o número de seus períodos, linhas, e o número de seus grupos, colunas, para que assim soubessem onde se encontrar como num plano cartesiano feito mapa... E dessa forma, continuaram saindo, e saindo, e saindo, e saindo...

Com direito à todo o polissíndeto dos estilos de linguagem.

* * *

**Este último já é figuras de linguagem XDD Mas não resisti colocar, pois "E Dessa forma, continuaram saindo, e saindo, e saindo, e saindo..." É um polissíndeto por causa da repetição do "e".**

**Quando há a repetição de uma conjulção coordenativa - geralmente a repetição do "e" - para dar ênfase.**

**XDD**

Bora estudar!  
**  
E quero trazer para vocês o "Dia na vida" de São Pedro de CdE ainda essa semana! Me desejem sorte!**

Nos lemos! **  
**


	3. Bendito seja Rutherford

Capítulo 3¹ - Bendito seja **Rutherford**

Alfred até mesmo pagou com um de seus elétrons a hospedagem de Arthur em uma pequena substancia que usavam de pensão, depois de tantas e tantas vezes que ouvira o mais velho - ambos descobriram que o inglês possuía uma existência mais larga – queixar-se da vergonha que passava ao tentar fingir que nada estava acontecendo enquanto fugia de seus amigos Kiku e Vash...Sentia que nunca poderia encarar aqueles átomos perfeitos outra vez...

Então essa...Essa atitude foi...Especial, claro, negaria isso toda a sua existência atômica, e negou-se por hoooras aceitar essa gentileza tamanha por puro capricho, mas Al não precisava saber disso.

E...Mesmo que seu número de valência, sua capacidade de se combinar com outros átomos, pudesse ser zero... Cada vez as conversas se tornavam mais soltas... Mais vividas...Chegava a ser ridículo... Sentia-se ridículo...

Não era só Arthur que falava – queixava-se – Al era um átomo de alumínio bem falante também, contava sobre sua vida, sua família, gostos e sonhos...Sonhava um dia ser o átomo que mudaria o mundo humano, ou, ao menos o deixaria menos pior, afinal, não era nenhum gás nobre ou coisa do tipo, mas... A distancia de seu núcleo, coração, e a última camada de sua pele...Não devia ser muita... Por que cada vez...Eles iam descuidando-se mais, aproximando-se mais... E o raio atômico que dividia seu coração dos contornos de seu formado tórax, essa distancia... Para Arthur parecia cada vez mais...Pequena, como se pudesse sentir o coração do mais novo chamando-o, clamando para que realizassem uma ligação entre seus corpos...Atração magnética.

O que Arthur não desconfiava...Era que para esse americano, a situação estava insuportavelmente pior... Desde o começo lutava contra seus instintos em nome do que dissera a Artie...Em nome dessa relação de amor que queria acreditar...Queria provar...Mas... Ficar perto demais de Arthur era enlouquecedor... Simplesmente se desfazia em desejos de tocar sua pele, sentir seus lábios, e deixar os elétrons seguirem seu fluxo...

...Mas nada disso fazia sentido... Se Arthur não possuía mais elétrons...O que lhe atraia tanto...?

Porém...Além do magnetismo...Quando estava a uma grande distancia do mais velho, a uma distancia onde nenhuma ligação conseguiria ser feita, ao olhar para aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes, provavelmente causados pelo elemento que ele pertencia, sentia-se vibrar, nem o mais nobre dos gases poderia ter olhos tão perfeitos...Rosto tão pálido como a mais preciosa pedra...Sua voz era tão suave, quando conversavam a grandeza fundamental do tempo passava muito mais rápido do que os segundos conseguiam calcular... Foram conhecendo-se, envolvendo-se, foram...

- Talvez eu esteja apaixonado... – Comentou sentado numa substancia bar que costumava frequentar.

- ...Isso é absurdo, se ele não tem nenhum elétron, não há forma de você sentir-se atraído – Colocou categoricamente um dos átomos de germânio, donos do bar. Ludwig.

- Aaah! Não fale besteiras West! E aquele átomo de Tálio (Ti) hã? Mais de uma vez te vi espiar o elemento dele para vê-lo! E ele também não parecia ter muito a oferecer mas você não desgrudava o olho!

- N-não tem nada haver...! Eu...Fui até ali a...Negócios, ap-penas isso – Desviou o olhar envergonhado, e seguiu o resto num sussurro notório - E você também não parava de rondar aquele átomo de ouro austríaco (Au) e aquela Mercúrio (Hg) húngara, eles são metais ao contrário de nós e você também estava interessado...

- O QUE?! COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR ISSO DA MINHA AWESOME PESSOA!?

- É ISSO! – Berrou de repente o alumínio levantando-se num baque - Eu vou dizer a ele como me sinto! Obrigado rapazes!

E abandonou os dois com a sobrancelha erguida sem entender, até que voltaram a discutir entre si ignorando um átomo de Polônio (Po) polonês que tentava pedir algo para beber já há alguns quartos de hora...

Era um dia calmo e tranquilo quando Al encontrou seu "amigo" naquela velha substancia praça em que se conheceram... Tudo pareceria comum, se ambos não mantivessem uma distancia bem maior do que a normal, como se fossem completos desconhecidos apenas caminhando na mesma direção.

Al estava em absoluto pânico, sem saber por onde começar

- Hmm...- Resmungou pela vigésima vez o Al, trocando de pé incomodado.

Arthur não estava numa situação muito melhor no momento...Sentia seu coração doer de forma sufocante, como se sua atração magnética quisesse atrair elétrons do sol. Também perceberá que algo muito errado estava acontecendo, sentia-se ainda mais vazio do que já estava acostumado depois da ligação com Francis...Sentia-se incrivelmente vazio...Quando não estava perto desse quase átomo irritante...Tentava repassar em sua cabeça como havia se apegado a ele com tanta facilidade...

Talvez fosse por que Al sempre o tentava fazer rir...Sempre tentava fazê-lo esquecer dos problemas, tentava fazê-lo feliz, tentava provar que mesmo uma ligação covalente parecia uma boa vida, tentava mostrar que o amor existia...

Tentava, tentava, tentava...Arthur bufou com uma frustração que nenhuma notação cientifica seria capaz de calcular..

Foi assim que percebeu que...Desde seu problema quântico com o flúor Francês, Al acabou tornando-se o centro de seu universo... Como se Arthur mesmo fosse um mínimo elétron sem massa rodeando um núcleo, esse seria Al...Como se ele fosse um núcleo gigantesco com uma quantidade enlouquecedora de prótons que o atraiam de forma irremediável, sedutora...

Mordeu seu lábio inferior tentando evitar que um gemidinho escapasse de sua boca depois de pensamentos tão indecorosamente químicos... Mas essa realidade era inegável...

Quando era um Átomo neutro, um átomo perfeito, à penas dirigia palavra a alguém que não fosse Kiku e Vash... Pensava em apaixonar-se, em amar...Em ter uma ligação...Mas... Uma iônica onde um pobre Ionzinho dependeria dele dê por vida, e de seus belos e imponentes elétrons...

É...Mas agora... Ele era esse deplorável Íon...

"P-pois ainda vai me a-agradecer por isso seu inglês amargurado!"

Lembrou-se de súbito das palavras do maldito que arruinou sua existência... Agradecê-lo?! AGRADECÊ-LO?!

De repente seu olhar encontrou-se com o azul de seu "amigo", e um sorriso tímido escapou de seu rosto.

...Talvez tivesse razão...

- ...A-artie...T-tem...Algo muito importante que eu...Gostaria de te dizer... – Em seus belos olhos mostrava-se o medo, inquietude - ...S-sei que pode...Pode parecer-te meio repentino e...-

Estavam numa substância parque, belo e cheiro de cores de saltos quânticos que davam origem aos de fogos de artifício, mas era um lugar bem frequentado... Por todo o tipo de átomos e íons...

Foi assim que Al tropeçou na roupa de alguém, sim, na roupa, e sem poder evitar caiu sobre Arthur numa falha tentativa de segurar-se, e ambos foram ao chão. E ai que tudo aconteceu.

Quando Arthur tornou a abrir os olhos sentindo-se enjoado pela dor em seu peito- agora ainda mais insuportável- e se não bastasse, agora em sua cabeça também, já era tarde demais.

- A-al! A-afasta!

Notou, para seu temor, como o corpo do mais novo tremia de forma quase enferma, seu olhar entrecerrado e sem rumo. Arthur sabia, por que aos poucos também começava a sentir os mesmos sintomas, mas de uma forma bem mais branda que o quase átomo americano.

O corpo de Alfred era bombardeado por uma energia desconhecida para ele, sentia como saltos e mais saltos quânticos aconteciam em seu interior com seus elétrons revirando-se e ganhavam mais força, subiam para as camadas de sua superfície, sua pele, seu coração e prótons não pareciam capazes de deter esses saltos enlouquecidos, tudo começa a esquentar, a energia que acumulada o fazia... Era como um humano sob o efeito de um afrodisíaco dos mais potentes do mundo.

E esse elixir tentador, era Arthur...Por que havia algo nesse íon. Possuía um tentadoramente pequeno raio atômico...

Sendo assim...

- Al! P-por p-pr favor! – Aos poucos seu corpo também rendia-se as reações químicas, mas...Não era assim que queria...Não queria que...Tudo acontecesse simplesmente por chegarem perto demais devido a um acidente

O núcleo de Al, no entanto não conseguia mais reter seus elétrons em sua eletrosfera, muito menos seus instintos.

-M-me...D-des-lpe Arth... – Tentou dizer antes de roubar, enlouquecido, os lábios daquele Íon de carga positiva tão afrodisíaca.

Arthur também não conseguiu aguentar-se por muito tempo, bagunçando os cabelos contrários de forma descompassada, atraindo-o para mais perto, traindo suas próprias palavras.

Sim, por que não eram simples "pudins de passas" como Thomson acreditava...Não, seus elétrons tinham movimento, não eram simplesmente passas num doce, eram partículas que circulavam seus núcleos, e que constantemente atraíam ou afastavam outros átomos... Que geravam energia, que enlouqueciam seus donos...

O modelo atômico de Rutherford. Mesmo que com algumas falhas, era sem dúvida o mais correto, e cheia de vida.

E quando as primeiras peças de roupa começaram a juntar-se ao monte que causou tudo aquilo, o movimento ordenado desses elétrons é poderia dar uma corrente elétrica que necessitaria de muitos ampères para ser medida...

Aaah, Niels Bohr, ao corrigir o modelo de seu mestre, tinha razão em afirmar que a ideia de um modelo atômico que tanto se assemelhava a um planetário, era bonita demais para estar completamente errada.


End file.
